


Like a Picnic

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anthony DiNozzo Jr has dinner at Gibbs' house while his parents are in NCIS custody.</p><p>Continues after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285747">The Boy in the Sailor Suit</a></p><p>For the <a href="http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html">NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> For the subversive cutsycat. You owe me an extra drabble but it doesn't have to be today since I know you're moving. Whenever things settle down for you will work for me :)

Gibbs brought the bag of Chinese food into the living room where Anthony was quietly sitting on his couch.

“Go wash up,” he told the child.

“Yes, siw.” Obediently, he went to the downstairs bathroom, returning with clean hands and scrubbed face. He seemed puzzled by the fact that Gibbs has set the cartons of food out on the coffee table, with chopsticks and plastic forks at the ready. He flashed a look at the kitchen table and stared wide-eyed at Gibbs, green eyes huge in his little face.

Seeing his expression, Gibbs realized that he had never eaten in the living room.

“It’s kinda like a picnic,” he explained.

“With the TV on?” Anthony asked in a hushed voice.

“Sure. If you like.”

Gibbs handed him the remote for the ancient TV. Anthony threw himself onto the couch, working the buttons of the remote like a professional. Gibbs braced himself, ready to watch some insipid cartoon, but the boy flipped right past them, finally settling on _Gunsmoke._

“You like this?” Gibbs asked, surprised.

“Albewto likes it. But we usually watch it en español.”

“Who’s Alberto?”

“Es mi amigo, el jawdinewo,” he replied, his accent perfect except for the missing Rs.

Jardinero. Gibbs’ knowledge of French helped him. Jardin was garden. His brow furrowed with anger. This beautiful child, son of very wealthy parents, someone who should have had every advantage in life, watched television with the gardener. And the way he’d replied, he believed that the boy didn’t even realize that he’d spoken in Spanish.

“Do you hang out with Alberto a lot?” he prodded.

The child shrugged, an adult move. “Only if Mawcela is busy.”

“Who’s Marcela?” Gibbs asked, expecting the answer to be his nanny. The one he’d asked for earlier.

“She’s ouw cook. She’s awesome. She teaches me all kind of things en la cucina.”

OK. The boy hung out with the cook and the gardener. And he spoke bits of Italian and Spanish.

“What about the nanny?” Gibbs had to ask.

“I get new nannies all the time,” came the reply. “Albewto and Mawcela have been at the house since befowe I was bown.”

After a moment, Gibbs decided to let it go. “Here are your noodles,” he handed the open carton to the boy.

“Thank you, siw.”

“Don’t call me sir, please. Everyone calls me Gibbs.”

“OK, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy’s formality.

“Chopsticks or fork?”

Anthony solemnly debated his options and finally chose the chopsticks when Gibbs told him he would teach him how to use them. Gibbs patiently taught the boy to hold them, enjoying the childish giggles when the noodles kept slipping off his chopsticks before getting to his mouth. The first time he managed to get noodles into his mouth, they both cheered loudly. Every so often, the boy would parrot lines from the show perfectly and switch to quoting the lines in Spanish, making Gibbs laugh at his talent for mimicry.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi amigo, el jardinero = he's my friend, the gardener. (Spanish)  
> En la cucina = in the kitchen (Italian)
> 
> No songs were harmed during the writing of this drabble.


End file.
